Little Angel
by FriendsFan06
Summary: This is if Rachel got pregnant in the first couple seasons of FRIENDS. rachel now has a daughter and is trying to figure out how to take care of her. NEW CHAPTER UP! Please Review!
1. The Family

Disclaimer: The six friends and other characters are not owned by me. But Emily and some others are.  
  
Chapter 1: Little Surprises  
  
The early morning sun gleamed through the window of Rachel and Joey's New York City apartment lightening up the cute features of a little girl about the age of 6 years of age. Her soft chestnut curls cascaded down her shoulders. She gently lifted her head off the soft pillow and jumped out of bed. She grabbed her worn and torn teddy bear and ran to the bathroom, her ballerina jimmies hanging loosely to her thin but muscular body. "Good morning, mommy!" she said as she passed by Rachel in the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Emily." Rachel replied with no enthusiasm.  
  
When Emily returned from the bathroom, teddy bear and all, she climbed onto a stool at the counter and asked, "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Hmmmmm..Let's see...there's cereal, cereal, and CEREAL!!!" she said as Joey came out of his room, and sat down next to Emily on a stool.  
  
"So..What's for breakfast?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"CEREAL!!!!!!!!" Rachel yelled flinging her arms wildly.  
  
"gee, what's her problem?" Joey asked nudging Emily.  
  
"I really don't know, Joey. I'm as out of the loop as you are." Emily responded hugging her teddy bear more tightly than before.  
  
"NOTHING is the matter!!" just as she said this a man came out of her room. The apartment went awkwardly silent for a moment until Rachel broke the silence.  
  
"This is Roger, he works with me at Ralph Lauren's." she said gesturing towards the man standing in her doorway wondering why there was a little girl sitting at the kitchen counter.  
  
"I should go get ready for school. You know that bus doesn't wait for little first graders." she said looking away from Roger, and jumping down off the the stool trying to look composed as she briskly walked to her room, stumbling over her feet in her haste.  
  
"But it's only 7:00 and the bus doesn't come until 8:00." said Joey a little bewildered.  
  
"Well..umm..I.like to...warm my seat up! You now those benches are very cold. I like to let my butt's heat defrost it. She rambled and then abruptly stopped realizing what she was saying.  
  
They all just stared at her in awe as she walked by them into her room where she fell onto her bad and cried.  
  
Emily screamed into her pillow "I HATEWHEN SHE BRINGS GUYS HOME I'VE NEVER MET!!!! SHE HATES ME, SHE'S NEVER GONNA LOVE ME! WHY?!" she cried until she could cry no more, then she got dressed into a jean jumper with a white flowery shirt and stocking.  
  
She went over to her bureau to get her favorite ruffled socks, and her pink bow to hold back her silky ringlets out of her face. She slid her Mary-Jane's on and packed her bag for school.  
  
As she opened the door she caught a glimpse of her mother and Roger kissing passionately, and immediately watched her feet as she went for the door to leave. They quickly stopped kissing. "Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Rachel asked the younger version of herself.  
  
"Ummm..I kinda lost my appetite." throwing her mother's worry back in her face.  
  
"Oh.ok. Have a nice..." but before she could finish the door slammed behind Emily's tear-streaked face. 


	2. The Beginning of the Problem

Chapter 2  
  
"You never told me you had a daughter." Roger said after the door slammed.  
  
"Sorry....I don't know what to say. I have a daughter." She replied.  
  
"Ummm....I'm gonna go now, cuz of the akwardness and all." Joey interrupted, then he too went out the door and crossed the hallway to Monica and Chandler's apartment.  
  
"Were you ever married?....." Rachel shook her head, "Do you even know who the father is?"  
  
"YEAH! He's a doctor here in New York. He takes her sometimes, but he's been really busy lately. He raised her until she was 3, then his career took off and he didn't have the time to take care of a child." she explained trying to summarize her daughter's life as quick as possible.  
  
Roger eventually left after they fooled around a little more. They left together for work.  
  
Emily made her way down to the bus stop. "Ugh! Now i have to sit at the bus stop fo like a half an hour! This sucks!" As she walked down the stone steps of the apartment building and onto the New York City sidewalk, her beath visible becuase of the frigid air escaping her cherry lips. She sat down on the lonely bench and waited in the cold.  
  
Later that day, Rachel sat in her office thinking in embarrassment of what had happened earlier that morning, and of her beautiful illegitimate child. Emily's child wide eyes, a rich brown with specks of gold, looking up at her with sadness. Her chestntu brown ringlets put neatly up in a ponytail without ruining the perfectness of the silky curls. Rachel searched Emily's features for her own, finding many similarities.  
  
A smile crept across her face. She thought to herself "I should do something special for her, but i don't know how to act around her." She didn't know what to say or how to be around Emily. It was a different kind of love that she had nevr expereinced before now, and she didn't know how to react to it.  
  
Finally the work day was neding and Rachel just wanted to get home and explain things to her daughter.  
  
When Rachel walked Emily and Joey were sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the television. " What're you guys watching?" Rachel asked almost immediately wishing she had never asked.  
  
"It's a Baywatch marathon!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and the ladies' nipples are always hard. Joey says that it's to get guys to watch it, but i don't get it." Emily said keeping her focus on the TV set, avoiding her mother's gaze.  
  
"Oh........ok. Hey Em, what do you say we maybe.......go out to dinner tonight?" this time SHE was avoiding Emily's eyes.  
  
"Just you and me?" Rachel nodded, "Really? YEAH!"  
  
"Good, we'll leave at around 5:45!" Rachel said and left Emily with a big smile on her face. The door shut behind her as she entered her room, she fell onto the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
After Rachel left the room Emily got up from the couch and went off to her room. She sat down in front of her dollhouse and picked up 2 dolls. She then picked up the daddy dolly ( which she had colored the plastic hair black *hint- who the father is*) and placed the mommy and daughter dolly at the tiny kitchen table while placing the daddy in a shoe box which she had decorated with furnisher to look like a house. ""How was your day, pumpkin?" she said trying to make a mommy voice, " "It was good, but i need a hug!" she said in a normal voice. ""OK, get over here! I'll give you a big momma bear hug!" Emily giggled a little then got up from the floor and walked over to her CD player and pressed the "play" button.  
  
The music started and she positioned herself i front of her mirror. She grabbed her hair brush. "If you need me call me no matter where you are no matter ow far................Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough.........." she sang and danced in front of the mirror. She quickly glanced over at the clack and it read 5:40. She dropped the brush and hustled to her closet to get dressed into something that would impress her mother.  
  
After she finished dressing she ran out of the room where Joey was still watching the Baywatch marathon. "Where's Mommy?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"I think she's still in her room." he said still focused on the woman joggin up a serene stretch of beach.  
  
"Thanks!" she ran over to the door and knocked softly....no one answered. She cracked the door open just enough to see the figure of her mother on the bed fast asleep. She walked in and stood at the side of the bed and gently shook her mother's shoulder. "Mommy...........mommy, c'mon it's time to o to dinn-"  
  
"Leave me alone! I'm sleeping!" she scolded as she rolled to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Sorry......." she said and leeft the room and ran bawling to her room.  
  
Whenshe got innto her room she spoke to herself. "W-w-why does she always do this to me, T-t-tell me that we'll do something and n-n-never do it!" she pcked up her teddy bear and curled up in fetal position in the center of her floor and put herself to sleep as tears ran down her lightly pink cheek. 


	3. The Big Problem

Emily awoke the next morning still in the same position she fell asleep in, but with her mother beside her. "Honey, it's time to get up....it's almost time for school."  
  
"Go away! I don't like you! And you don't love me..let's leave it at that." She said the familiar tears clouding her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to fall asleep and then yell at you! I didn't know what I was doing." Rachel said taking her hands away from the warm back of her daughter.  
  
"Do what you want, but I'm not going to try anymore. I'm sick of you lying to me, and bringing strange people home. I mean I don't mind knowing the person when I wake up and they are in the kitchen in the morning, but it's different when I don't know them. And it hurts, but I guess you wouldn't care about that.would you? " Emily said almost too soft for Rachel to hear. Emily got up from the ground and went over to her dresser and started to open the drawer to get a piece of clothing out.  
  
"I know, but....I do love you."  
  
"Well you can say it all you want but you have to prove it to me." she said and left the room in silence.  
  
Rachel just sat there thinking about what Emily had just said to her. And then a thought occurred to her. "Emily!.."  
  
"Yes? What is it now?" she asked through the bathroom door.  
  
"You have a soccer game today, right?" "Yup, and daddy is coming!" she said excitedly. "Would it be ok if I came today?"  
  
"Whatever you want, because remember I don't care anymore." she replied harshly.  
  
"Ok, thanks." she said, "I have tog o to work but I guess I'll see you at your game today!"  
  
There was no response for her to wait for, so she left feeling rather excited. She went to work thinking about her daughter running circles around the other kids playing soccer, and making all the goals to win the game, and then watching Emily run towards her and give her the biggest hug. Because it was her coming to the game that made her have the strength to play the best game of her life. "Today is going to be great!"  
  
Meanwhile, while Emily was at school she found herself thinking about her soccer game also. But after thinking about it got just as excited as her mother about 20 blocks away.  
  
The day went by pretty slowly but work did end sure enough and Rachel left for the soccer field with butterflies in her stomach for unknown reasons. Monica picked her up in her Porsche and they drove to the field. "Why are you going to the game, Rach?" Monica asked.  
  
"Because I want to show Emily that I really do love her, and I want to see her play, I'm really excited and I have butterflies in my stomach." She said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Wow, this must be important to you, cuz you don't get butterflies in your stomach..ever." she said grabbing Rachel's hand and looking her in the eyes, "This is good, Emily's a really good kid, and I know you haven't been the best mother to her because of certain things but I'm glad that you are going to at least try now."  
  
They approached the field and looked for the purple shirts, and sure enough there was Emily with her ringlets up in pigtails with purple scrunches because of course she had to match. Her little legs running fast after the little soccer ball. "Hey honey! Good job!....Keep going you're almost there!..YES!! GOOD GOAL EM!" She started to walk up the sidelines to where Emily's father was standing.  
  
"Hey. Wow I can't believe you actually came. Is this the beginning of a change in attitude towards our daughter." Dr. Ross Gellar asked the mother of his daughter.  
  
"Yeah, at least I hope so. She's just so amazing.I can't believe it!"  
  
"I know what you mean, once you come to the realization that they are a part of who you are.everything they do seems wonderf-"  
  
"YES! GOOD ONE! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE! YES GOOD GOAL HUN!" Rachel coached from the sidelines, and when Emily turned and saw her mother she paused and her eyes lit up, she then caught on that the ball was on the other side of the field and ran towards it.  
  
Emily played with a new passion, she played like very goal that she made her mother would love even more. She ran after the ball harder than ever, but she felt a change in her body. Her chest expanded and contracted with much exertion, yet she played with no intentions to stop.  
  
She started to dribble down the field towards the opponent team's goal. Suddenly mid-step she collapsed.the game stopped, parents and coaches went dead quiet waiting for the little girl to move or make a sound, but she didn't. Ross and Rachel ran to her limp body sprawled out on the field. 


	4. Things Get Worse

Sorry for the long wait but I have had a lot of work on my plate and midterms are coming up!  
  
I hope this chapter will make up for it!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Emily was face down in the grass, not breathing. Ross flipped her over searching for something on the surface that might be wrong. He picked her up, and ran towards his car knowing that every second was crucial to keep his daughter alive. Rachel ran quickly along side him, air rushing in and out of her lungs in very short breaths, like her daughter couldn't. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know but we need to get her to the hospital NOW! And this really is a life or death situation!" he responded trying not to sound panicked.  
  
"Why isn't she breathing? Does she have a pulse? Oh my god! I thought you were a doctor?!" Rachel said frantically spitting the words out as they raced through her mind.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!! That's why we're going to the hospital! It's what they specialize in!" starting to become flustered as they got into the car. They jumped in and Rachel cradled the limp body of Emily in her arms, rocking her back and forth while Ross drove the car quite wildly and dialed 911 for assistance.  
  
"Hello.YES, I need assistance, my daughter isn't breathing and we're on our way to the hospital.YES, if we get caught in traffic she'll DIE!", the word "die" ringing in Rachel's head, unnerved her even more than she was already. She had just started to appreciate her, and wanted to get to know her! Now she was going to be taken away! She couldn't let it happen.  
  
The traffic started to build up and it wasn't looking good, the streets were becoming more congested and loud by the second. "We need toget Emily to a hospital NOW!"  
  
"Gee, Thanks! That didn't occur to me! And as he responded she jumped out of the vehicle with Emily in her arms and started running the 10 blocks to the hospital, "SHIT! Where are you going? I can't leave the car here?!" but she didn't stay long enough to hear him respond.  
  
Her feet slapped the pavement with the same passion that once rushed through Emily's vein at the soccer game. As she rushed by, heads turned to look and wonder what was going on, but after a couple of seconds they lost interest and once again entered their own worlds. Rachel did things she could never have done before, she crossed streets when the light was green and cars were whizzing by, squirmed by people also in a rush to get somewhere. Time was closing in on 4 minutes and Rachel knew she needed to get to the hospital fast. She rounded the corner and to her surprise and relief she had made it to the hospital, standing tall and grey against the blue turning the hospital into a gravestone.  
  
She rushed through the doors screaming at the top of her lungs, "SHE'S NOT BREATHING! HELP ME! HELP ME!"  
  
Doctors, nurses, and a gurney came hurrying to her aid. They placed Emily on the gurney and raced hurriedly down the corridor and turned out of the view of the worrying mother, and not to be heard of for several hours. Rachel stood there in awe of what had happened in just 5 minutes. An unidentified object flew by her in a blur. Nothing was comprehendible except the dread of what happened to Emily. The mystery of it all was bewildering, what could have made a healthy child like Emily just collapse and cause her heart to no longer beat with her chest?  
  
A tear ran down her grief stricken face as Ross hastily walked through the door as Rachel had with Emily In her arms a half an hour ago. Searching the room in terror of what he may have lost. She had no strength to move or or cal him so she just waited for his eyes to meet hers. "How is she? Do you know anything? When did you get here? Did you get here in time? How long have you been waiting?" and the questions went on and on, but after the first few she drifted off to her own questions that she wish someone would answer.  
  
He stopped.looked into her eyes and took her well-shaped body into his arms. They stood there feeling each other's pain and giving one another comfort with their warmth. Both wanting the moment to last forever, yet wanting fast forward.  
  
They sat down in the waiting room and just waited for the doctors to come and tell them everything was all right with their little girl. Tick...tick..tick...tick...the minutes went by like hours and still they sat. The fate of their daughter unknown, and the trepidation of what was coming next hung in the air. 


End file.
